JADIAN
by sukijan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!/Berita Sasuke si waketos ganteng nembak Sakura membuat SMAN Konoha gempar. Pasalnya, tidak ada murid yang ingin memacari cewek Matre, Centil dan Rese seperti Sakura. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka selanjutnya? /"Lari keliling lapangan 50x! Cepat!"/"Ngapain Lo di wc cowok!"/WARNING : ooc, bahasa gaul, alur kecepetan, fanfic percobaan!
1. Chapter 1

**JADIAN**

 **sumary : berita sasuke nembak sakura membuat SMAN Konoha gempar. /"sumpil sumpil demi apaaah sasuke nembak sakura?!"/"wtf sas, lu kerasukan?"/"oemjiiih sasuke gueeehh"/OOC,GAJE,WARNING : SAKIT MATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

Dipagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah koridor sekolah bernama SMAN KONOHA, tampaklah seorang pria barambut model pantat ayam sedang menyatakan cinta kepada gadis jelita berambut pink.

"sakura, l-lo ma-mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

"ogah, ah"

"lah?"

"lu jahat ama gue sih. kan elu kemaren yang nyeret gue ke ruang BK!"

"ya elu sih! ngamuk pake atraksi matahin meja kantin segala!"

"tuh, kan lu marahin gue!"

"yaelah, buruan terima gue napa?"

"gak mau! sana lu cari cewe lain!". sasuke melotot. duh, nih cewek sarap kali ya. di tembak malaikat ganteng malah ditolak. oke, saatnya keluarin rencana b.

Srreet

"oh yaudah, kalo elo gak mau jadian sama gue..." sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"buseeeest.. sas, lu pikir gue apaan" kata sakura syok ngeliat sasuke ngeluarin saus tomat serenteng. nih anak demen banget ama tomat.

"wanjrit salah saku!" sasuke buru-buru masukin rentengan saus tomat tadi. "nah, ini baru bener" kali ini sasuke ngluarin kalung perak dengan bandul bunga sakura kerlap-kerlip.

"wiih..." mata sakura berbinar-binar. plis, itu kalung cantik dan mewah banget bro.

"mau nggak?" tanya sasuke. sakura ngangguk-ngangguk.

"m-mau lah!"

"jadi pacar gue dulu, baru gue kasih"

"huh.. yaudah deh gue mau!" dasar matre.

sasuke langsung ngulurin kalung tadi ke sakura. baru aja sakura mau ngambil kalungnya, eh ditarik lagi ama si sasuke.

"cium dulu"

"M-MESUM LO! DASAR COWOK!"

alhasil sasuke langsung dibogem ama sakura.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Siangnya sasuke duduk dengan lesu di bangkunya. Awan badai guntur katulistiwa langsung menyelimutinya. Naruto, sebagai sahabat yang selalu peka (tapi bego' nya gak ketulungan) langsung menghampiri sasuke.

"napa tem?" tanya naruto sambil megang pundak sasuke.

"CIE NARUTO MEGANG-MEGANG SASUKEEHH!" fangirl yaoi narusasu langsung histeris di pojokan membuat naruto cengo.

"tem, lo kenapa sih?"

"tam-tem-tam-tem! lo kata gue tempe?!" jawab sasuke judes.

"duileh sas, kan gue selama ini manggil teme! sensi amat lo!"

"brisik lu pada!" shikamaru yang satu bangku ama sasuke ngamuk karna tidur siangnya keganggu.

"oh, yah.. sorry deh. gue emang lagi sensi banget." _wah, si teme lagi gak beres nih_ , pikir naruto.

"napa lu? PMS?" tiba-tiba neji nongol di sebelah naruto.

"kayaknya" naruto mengernyit. _Tuh kan bener si teme setress!,_ pikirnya lagi.

"njirr, lu habis ngapain sih, setress amat keknya. cerita dong" kiba ikut-ikutan nimbrung disebelah neji.

"kagak, ntar lu histeris lagi"

Tiba-tiba ino masuk kelas dan mengahampiri naruto.

"bang, pinjem duit dong. dompet gue ketinggalan di rumah"

"yassalam, lu minjem duit gue mulu dek." naruto merogoh sakunya dengan setengah hati.

"hehehe... jangan bilangin mama yah" kata ino sambil ngintip-ngintip dompet abang nya. biru-biru nih duitnya.

ckckck..kasian amat lu nar. di porotin adek sendiri. ohiya baydewey disini naruto ama ino sodara kembar. emang sih aneh, tapi kan sama-sama kuning. Udaaah terima ajaaa! disini gue yang berkuasa #gamparauthor. oke, back to story.

"nih" naruto menyodorkan 3 lembar kertas biru.

"makasih abang sayaaang! semoga abang tambah ganteng, tambah pinter gak bloon lagi, bisa deket ama gebetan—mmmfffhh!"

"udah sono pergi! gue lagi ada urusan ama si teme, hush-hush!" kata naruto ngebekap mulut ino.

"iih, jahat amat sih! yaudah gue pergi!" ino langsung ngacir sambil sowet. "ohiya, btw sasuke, lo di cariin sakura"

"hn? iya. suruh aja masuk sini" jawab sasuk enteng.

"tumbenan lu dicariin sakura? ketemu aja biasanya pada misuh-misuh!" naruto heran sambil garuk-garuk pantat. eh, kepala maksudnya...

"iyah nih, sejak kapan lu deket ama sakura?" shino ikut nge kepoin sasuke.

"sejak kita jadian."

GEDUBRAAK

shikamaru jomplang dari kursi. nih bocah diam-diam ternyata mendengarkan.

kiba dan guguknya cengo.

shino nyopot sunglasses nya untuk memastikan kata-kata sasuke. mas, btw mastiin kata pak kuping bukan mata aduh.

naruto beku ditempat.

segala aktivitas di kelas tiba-tiba berenti. semua mata tertuju pada sasuke.

"shit." sasuke mati kutu.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

"BUJUUGGG SASUKE NEMBAK SAKURA!"

"SUMPIL SUMPIL DEMI APAAAH SASUKE NEMBAK SAKURA?!"

"wtf sas, lu kerasukan?"

"OEMJIIIH SASUKE GUEEEHH!"

"DEMI ALIS TEBAL LEE YANG KEMAKAN CHOUJI, SASUKE SI KAPTEN BASKET PALING KECE JADIAN AMA SAKURA?!"

kelas X MIA 2 langsung heboh dengan pernyataan sasuke. terutama cewe cewe cabe fans sasuke, mereka semua langsung nge tweet dan update status.

"sas, traktiran dong! kan elu habis jadi— lah? sasuke kemana?"

 **######**

"apaan?" sasuke duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. selagi kelas heboh, diam-diam sasuke nyelinap keluar kelas buat ketemu yayang barunya, sakura.

"hah? nnngg...gapapa sih, cuman manggil doang"

lah. sasuke jadi bingung. tiba-tiba muncul senyuman jahil di wajah sasuke.

"kalo kangen bilang aja..." goda sasuke sambil noel-noel sakura.

"b-bego! siapa juga yang kangen! gue tuh cuman mau ngingetin kalo elu tuh hutang es krim ama gue dikantin!" sakura bergidik dan menjitak kepala sasuke.

"oh, itu." jawab sasuke cuek dan ngeloyor pergi.

sakura cengo.

"ooh gitu! lo nyuekin gue?! oke fix kita putus." sakura langsung ngedumel enggak jelas.

giliran sasuke yang cengo.

"lah.. katanya mau ditraktir es krim? giliran gue ajak malah diputusin. salah mulu nih gue!" sasuke balik lagi ke tempat sakura.

"ehh... gitu yah? hehehe maap ya sas. kirain lu nyuekin gue...hehe peace" sakura senyam-senyum lalu bangkit dan menggandeng tangan sasuke.

"hn." jawab sasuke ngempet. rasanya jantung sasuke mau copot. duh, mana tangan sakura mulus banget lagi—Amsyong sasuke! sadar sas, sadar!, batin sasuke.

"napa lu?" sakura heran ngeliat pacarnya komat-kamit gak jelas.

"gapapa"

* * *

 **TAMAT**

 **atau**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **lanjutin kaga ya? rasan rasan nih gue. review dong. ntar yang mau minta dilanjutin angkat tangan yak :'D**


	2. Chapter 2

**JADIAN**

 **sumary : berita sasuke nembak sakura membuat SMAN Konoha gempar. /"sumpil sumpil demi apaaah sasuke nembak sakura?!"/"wtf sas, lu kerasukan?"/"oemjiiih sasuke gueeehh"/OOC,GAJE,WARNING : SAKIT MATA/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA!" Teriakan Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh orang di koridor lantai 2 memerhatikannya seketika. Sakura yang lagi ngerapiin loker cuman menatap sekilas, kemudian lanjut lagi dengan kesibukkannya.

 **krik krik krik**

 _Kampret_

"Woi gue manggil elu, dengerin napa!" Sasuke nyamperin Sakura yang masih sibuk sendiri lalu menyerahkan setumpuk kertas, "Nih, lu disuruh Pak Asuma ngebagiin pengumuman! **"**

Sakura menutup lokernya, lalu menatap Sasuke datar. "Males banget." dia kemudian jalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulutnya udah kebuka tapi belum sempat ngomong.

 _Kambing_

"WOY!" Sakura tetap cuek jalan menuruni tangga. Sasuke dengan kesabaran yang menipis ikut turun berusaha ngejar sambil ngelewatin dua anak tangga sekaligus. Sakura yang risih langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah balapan turun tangga.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke salah langkah yang menghasilkan dirinya merosot kebawah tangga.

 **GEDEBRUK!**

Sasuke sukses jatuh nyium lantai.

Sakura yang ngeliat langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHA, SUKURIN! siapa suruh ngikutin gue.'' tawanya mengibaskan rambut pink panjangnya kemudian lanjut jalan dan —sekali lagi—meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulutnya udah kebuka tapi belum sempat ngomong.

' _Duh Gustii...'_ Sasuke cuman bisa ngebatin ngeliat cewek yang baru dipacarinya seminggu itu. Emang salah dia juga sih, milih pacar kek Sakura. Pasalnya Sakura tuh emang cewek ter—TER N.Y.E.B.E.L.I.N sesekolahan. Bu Tsunade, alias _mamanya_ Sakura adalah kepala sekolah, makannya dia agak semena-mena. Ga ada cewek disekolah yang mau temenan ama dia, kecuali Hinata. Itu pun nggak kayak temenan, lebih kayak babu karena Hinata selalu disuruh ngebawain barang-barang nya. Plus, Sakura itu mantannya segudang, 5 menit sekali putus (Hmmmm) Udah kecentilan, matre, resek lagi. Lengkap sekaliii...

Oh iya masih ada lagi, selain centil, matre dan resek..., Sakura juga termasuk anak bermasalah karena dia udah sering banget masuk ruang BK. Dia itu orangnya tempramental, sekalinya ngamuk perabotan sekolah yang jadi korban, makannya catatan BK nya banyak banget. Terakhir, sifat Sakura yang lebih—paling —sangat dibenci adalaaaah...

.

.

.

PINTAR

YAK, BENAR SEKALI.

Sakura itu pintar, kelewat cerdas malah. Walaupun sering bolos kelas, dia tuh kalo ujian selalu masuk 3 besar. Yah, meskipun hanya diperingkat 3 sih, (karna peringkat 1-2 itu selalu dihuni Sasuke atau Neji) tetep aja itu menohok hati siswa-siswi konoha yang merasa paling rajin belajar. Bayangkanlah, sungguh **TERLALU** (nadanya bang roma).

Jadi kesimpulannya, Sakura adalah anak yang super duper mega giga tera N.Y.E.B.E.L.I.N.

Lantas apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sang kapten basket dan wakil ketua OSIS memutuskan untuk memacarinya?

Apakah karna kecantikannya? ukuran dada? bokong? atau jidat?

Mari kita tanyakan langsung pada tersangka,

 **Author : "Sasuke Uchiha, benarkah anda telah resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura Haruno?**

 **Sasuke : "hn."**

 **Author : " Apa yang membuat anda tertarik dengan Sakura Haruno?"**

 **Sasuke : "hnnn"**

 **Author : "hn?"**

 **Sasuke : "hn!"**

 **Author : "hn...?"**

 **Sasuke : "hn hn"**

 **Author : " Daaann, begitulah pembaca sekalian! Ternyata itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke Uchiha tertarik dengan Sakura Haruno." #digebukinmasal**

 **Oke, back to story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masuk kelas dengan gontai dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Dia benar-benar lelah karna daritadi mondar-mandir terus. Mulai dari latihan basket, ngaterin laporan kelas ke ruang guru, rapat osis, bantuin pak/bu Orochimaru di laboratorium sampai membagikan pengumuman yang SEHARUSNYA menjadi tugas Sakura.

"hadeh..." Sasuke mendesah pelan. Diletakkanya kepala dan lengannya diatas meja, siap-siap posisi tidur. Baru aja mau merem, tiba-tiba ngerasa ada anget-anget(?) nempel di badannya. Sasuke mendelik,

"Sakura?!"

"Hehehe...hai sas!" sapa gadis berambut pink yang lagi nyenden di di bahunya Sasuke.

"Ngapain lu kesini! Hush, sana gausah nyenden-nyenden! gue mau tidur, capek tauk!" kata Sasuke sok sowet, padahal dalem hati berbunga-bunga apalagi wangi parfum sakura yang nambah bikin semriwing.

"Iiih, lu jahat banget sih! Kan, gue cuman mau ngecek keadaan lo aja gegara tadi abis _mrosot_ dari tangga. gue juga bawa plester, kok!" Sakura manyun.

 _Oh em jii... ternyata dia peduli juga ke gue, pake bawa-bawa plester segala lagi. ternyata lo gak senyebelin itu, I love you sak..._ pengennya Sasuke sih, ngomong gitu, tapi yang keluar malah,

"Udah ga sakit! sana-sana, minggir!"

"Gamau. Gue juga mau tidur disini." Sakura kekeuh nyenden di bahu Sasuke yang sok-sok an menolak untuk disendenin padahal jantungnya udah lompat-lompat gak jelas.

"Hih, terserah lo deh, dasar nyebelin."

Sakura melotot kearah Sasuke.

"Elo tuh, yang nyebelin dasar tai ayam! udah diperhatiin masih aja jutek!" Sakura mukul-mukul pundak Sasuke. _'aw aw aw! gila nih cewek, sakit banget!'._

"Ngaca plis, kan elo yang ngetawain gue pas jatuh tadi pagi!" jawab Sasuke bales melotot. Rasa berbunga-bunga nya hilang seketika saat Sakura mengatainya 'tai ayam'.

"Ya kan gue gak sengaja!" Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Gak sengaja jidat lo, orang jelas-jelas lo ngetawain gue! dasar jenong!"

"Gak usah bahas jidat gue, rambut pantat ayam!"

"Apa lo bilang?!" ' _Gue tarik kata-kata gue, dia emang nyebelin!'_ batin Sasuke.

Dan, akhirnya mereka berdua gak jadi tidur gara-gara debat yang berkepanjangan dan tak ber-faedah ini.

 **############**

Hari sudah semakin sore.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke parkiran dan berhenti didepan motor matic hitam yang dipenuhi sticker lambang uchiha. Ia kemudian menstater motornya lalu pergi keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Baru aja setengah jalan, tiba-tiba ia melihat cewek pink-pink duduk ditengah jalan.

"ASTAGA!"

Sasuke ngerem mendadak,

"WOI CEWEK SARAP! LO NGAPAIN DITENGAH JALAN?! MINTA DITABRAK?!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Cewek pink-pink yang ternyata adalah sakura itu bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung naik dibelakangnya Sasuke.

Sasuke cengo.

"Gue nungguin lo daritadi, cepet anterin gue pulang." kata Sakura dengan nada memerintah.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARITADI SIH DAN KENAPA HARUS NUNGGUNYA DI TENGAH JALAN?" Sasuke makin emosi. Emang bener nih cewek nyebelin bang—aahh! sudahlah!

"Brisik! udah jalan aja."

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala sebelum kembali menyetir. Ditengah perjalanan,

"PELAN-PELAN BEGOOO! LO MAU MATI MUDA?!" Sakura berteriak kenceng saat Sasuke memboncengnya dengan kecepatan 80 km. "Brisik!" Sasuke yang jengkel mendengar teriakan Sakura malah menambah kecepatannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura tanpa sadar memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

 _'Syukur,, rejeki gue...'_ batin Sasuke senyam-senyum.

 **TIME SKIP-20 menit kemudian**

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung turun dari motor dengan kaki geter-geter. Sasuke yang ngeliat ceweknya cuman bisa ngakak ,

"Hahaha, gimana? enak nggak digonceng?"

"Seneng ya lu, ngeliat gue menderita" Sakura mengeluh.

"Manyun-manyun minta dicium lo?" ucap Sasuke PEDE yang mendapat jitakan dari Sakura. "MESUM!"

Sasuke ngelus kepala benjolnya sambil ketawa. "Udah ya, udah mau maghrib gue pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke kembali menstater motornya.

"Nggak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura sambil nutup pagar.

"Nggak, gue males kalo ada orang, ntar aja kalo lagi sepi." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"E dasar!"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas sebelum pergi pulang kerumahnya. Sakura hanya diam memerhatikan motor Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang di perempatan gang. Sebuah senyum mengambang dibibirnya.

"Dasar cowok."

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Jadi bagaimana readers? apa kalian suka? atau kurang greget? atau malah tambah jelek? silahkan tumpahkan semuanya di kolom review~**

 **Dan, terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah mereview di chapter satu. Maafin gue karna gak bisa membalas review kalian semua satu-satu (biasalah orang sibuk)**

 **wkwkwkwk, canda.**

 **dah, ya gue mau nyuci dulu bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**JADIAN**

 **DESCLAIMER :**

 **CHARACTER = Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY = Sukijan bin Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **'Fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dan bahan percobaan saya dalam memperbaiki penulisan, jadi maaf-maaf saja bila tak enak dibaca.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak Sasuke, si anak ayam nembak Sakura. Walaupun gak pernah ngungkapin rasa sayang dan selalu misuh-misuh tiap ketemu, tim gossip SMAN KONOHA belum menemukan tanda-tanda keretakan dalam hubungan percintaan mereka. Semuanya terlihat mulus dan biasa-biasa saja.

Pihak Sasuke masih sering nganter Sakura pulang, dan di pihak Sakura juga tidak terdengar kabar gonjang-ganjing. Padahal dulu sekali seminggu pasti ada gossip Sakura ganti pacar. Hmmm sepertinya si Sasuke bikin betah. Huwaat?

Yoyoi siapa yang gak betah ama cogan? Sasuke adalah satu dari 10 cogan paling badai di SMAN KONOHA. Sudah cogan, pandai pula. Apalagi masa depan terjamin tajir. Weh, kok bisa? ooya bisa dong, secara, pandai pangkal kaya #abaikan

Hmm cum lah reader, mari kite tengok macam mana si Sasu tu skarang~

 **Kelas X MIA II 10.00 AM**

Jam istirahat pertama, suasana kelas terlihat damai, tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto CS; yaitu orang-orang cabul-idiot seperti Kiba, Lee dan Sai, sedang asyik nonton b*kep di pojokan (jangan ditiru!). Keempat remaja itu duduk merapat memerhatikan layar laptop dengan tampang muphengs; 'muka phengen dijotos'.

Sedangkan Sasuke CS; orang-orang jenius juara kelas seperti Shikamaru, Neji dan Shino, sedang tidur berantai di bawah papan tulis. Formasi mereka membentuk lingkaran (lah, gimana tuh). Mereka berempat tepar habis pulang olimpiade bahasa China campur Korea (Nde? otoke xie xie hayya!).

Tiba-tiba guru biologi yang lekong tapi galaknya minta ampun masuk mendobrak pintu kelas.

 **BRAK BRAK BRAK!**

"MY HONEEEYY BANGON WEI! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA BELAJAR! YANG TIDUR BANGUN! YANG NONTON B*KEP DI POJOKAN MATIIN LAPTOPNYA KALO NGGAK YEY EKE NIKAHIN!" teriak Pak/Bu Orochimaru didepan kelas.

Para murid langsung gradak-gruduk(?) ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Naruto langsung mencampakkan laptopnya keluar jendela (buseet). Kalo sudah diancam gini, siapa yang gak takut?

Semua murid sibuk menata model duduknya, kecuali satu biji murid yang masih tiduran di bawah papan tulis, Sasuke.

 **JRENG JRENG**

Mata Pak/Bu Oro langsung mendelik ketika ngelihat ada murid kurang jarjar yang tidak mendengar perintahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Pak/Bu Oro langsung mengguyur murid tampannya itu dengan air vas bunga.

 **BYUUURR**

"WARLLRPP BRRBUEH BUEH!"

Berhasil, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari posisinya. "WEI! SIAPA NEH YANG NYIRAM GUEH?!" teriak Sasuke dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

Seluruh penghuni kelas spontan nunjuk kedepan, lebih tepatnya ke belakang Sasuke. Murid berambut pantat ayam itu menoleh dan langsung mati kutu,

 _'Alamak!'_

Dibelakangnya, berdirilah seorang Pak/Bu Orochimaru yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan _berani_ _-_ _ngelawan_ _-_ _gue-cium-lo_.

"Eke yang nyiram yey! kenapa?! protes?" Sembur Pak/Bu Oro berkacak pinggang. Sasuke cuman nyengir,

"Eeh Bapak...hehe, tambah ganteng aja Pak." jawab Sasuke garuk-garuk pantat—ralat, kepala.

"Sasuke! yey tahu apa kesalahan yey?!"

"Err...tidur dikelas Pak?"

"Yey eke hukum! sana ngepel toilet! SEKARANG!"

 _'Asemm'_

Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa, Sasuke dengan gontai pergi menuju toilet. Diambilnya ember pel-pelan lalu dituangkannya obat pel.

"Ck, sial banget gue hari ini!" keluhnya sambil ngepel lantai toilet cowok. "Seumur-umur belom pernah gue dihukum. Mana seragam gue basah, lagi! arrgh" setelah setengah jam ngomel-ngomel sendiri, Tiba-tiba keluar seseorang berseragam putih abu-abu dari bilik WC,

"Lho, Sas? ngapain disini?"

Sasuke jawdrop. Yang barusan keluar dari bilik wc bukan cowok, tapi cewek. Parahnya lagi, tuh cewek rambutnya pink, you know lah siapa.

"YANG HARUSNYA NANYA KAN GUE NON! LO CEWEK NGAPEN DISENE?!" teriak Sasuke kaget setengah mati ngeliat ceweknya di WC cowok. Yang diteriakin cuman mesam-mesem.

"Hehe gue habis dihukum ngepel toilet cewek trus gue mau pipis." jawab Sakura dengan tampang watados.

"Kutil unta trus kenapa lo pipis disini? ini kan WC cowok!"

"Yah Sas, kan WC ceweknya udah gue bersiin! percuma dong, ntar kotor lagi."

Sasuke nepuk jidat, _'amysooong nih cewek kenapa gue pacarin sih?'_ batin Sasuke sambil ngunyah tongkat pel.

"Gila lo ya! untung yang ngeliat gue, kalo cowok lain gimana?!" Ketus Sasuke sambil membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya yang cabul itu kalau ngeliat Sakura di WC cowok.

"Elah, cerewet lu!"

Sasuke cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara Sakura benahin resleting roknya dengan cuek.

"Dasar cewek gak waras." gumam Sasuke lanjut ngepel. "Lo gak mikir apa, kalo perbuatan lo itu bisa ngundang bahaya?"

"Nggak, tuh." jawab Sakura yang sekarang lagi make lipgloss di kaca. "Lagian lo napa marah-marah sih? kan gue cuman berekskresi."

"Lo kan di WC cowok bego!"

"Iya-iya!" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Btw, tolongin gue dong." pinta Sakura.

"Tolong apaan?" jawab Sasuke malas. Sakura memasukkan lipglossnya ke dalam Saku lalu mengangkat seragam bagian belakangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Nih, benahin."

Sasuke menganga, tongkat pel nya jatuh. "Astaga! Kur, lo bisa—lo bisa nggak sih sekali aja bertingkah normal?!" ucap Sasuke dengan napas putus-nyambung lantaran shock dimintain tolong benahin tali BH. Gila gila gila! si Sakura semakin gila.

"Kar-kur-kar-kur! lo kata gue ayam?! buruan! ntar diliat orang!"

"Gue inget lo udah 100x ngatain gue mesum! sekarang siapa yang mesum?!"

"Brisik!"

Sasuke pasrah, dia capek beradu mulut dengan Sakura. Rasa-rasa otaknya mau meledak tiap kali ngomong sama tuh cewek pink. Belum lagi dengan hal-hal gila yang dilakuinnya.

"Udah belom?!" tanya Sakura gak sabaran.

"Ck, bentar napa! ini gimana masangnya?!" tanya Sasuke ngutak-atik pengait Sakura. Tangannya geter-geter, wajahnya blushing hebat.

"Ishh, dasar cupu! masa lo ga pernah benerin itu mantan lo, sih?"

"Yakali! gue ni cowok baik-baik! lagian gue gak punya—ah! lepas lagi, kan!"

 **BRAKK!**

"OOH, GINI YA KAMU SASUKE! EKE SURUH NGEPEL MALAH CIKIMIWAN SAMA CEWEK DI TOILET! BAGUS!"

Pak/Bu Oro tiba-tiba ngedobrak pintu toilet(ni guru hobi ngedobrak). Sasuke yang baru aja selesai benahin Sakura langsung memutih. Shittt bisa-bisanya Pak Oro dateng disaat yang gak tepat.

"K-kita bisa jelasin Pak!"

"JELASIN?! SILAHKAN NANTI JELASIN DIRUANG BK! SEKARANG YEY-YEY (kamu-kamu) LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50X! CEPAAT!" teriak Pak Oro dengan suara manly setengah womanly(?) yang menggelegar. Akhirnya Sasusaku terpaksa nurut dan lari keliling lapangan diselingi dengan adu mulut yang tak berfaedah,

"Gara-gara elo sih!"

"Wei! yang ngaco ke WC cowok siapa?!"

"Lo tuh yang lelet! benahin itu aja gak bisa!"

"Gue normal! jelaslah gak bisa! lo yang salah!"

"Kok gue?! lo yang salah!"

"Lo yang sal—"

"LARI AJA GAK USAH RIBUT ATAU HUKUMAN YEY EKE TAMBAH!"

Daan akhirnya mereka lari sambil mingkem.

######################

Setelah satu jam berlari, akhirnya hukuman itu tuntas juga. Mendadak hukuman lari itu berasa kayak lomba marathon karena yang nonton banyak banget. Hampir se seantero sekolah ngeliatin mereka lari. Yang rese itu kalo ada penonton dateng sambil makan mie ayam atau minum es degan. Tapi akhirnya para penonton rese itu dibubarin paksa sama Bu Tsunade, sehingga sasusaku bisa lari dengan tenang. Eh, tapi habis itu dateng lagi yang lebih parah, Fangirl Sasuke yang teriak-teriak nyaring gegara iri gak pernah lari bareng Sasuke.

 _"Iiih enak banget lari bareng Sasuke!"_

 _"Cewek rese itu bikin ulah lagi!"_

 _"Pasti dia sengaja tuh, biar dihukum bareng!"_

 _"Sok kecakepan banget sih!"_

Sakura cuman ngebatin, _'elah mbak...gue kalo boleh pengen banget tuker tempat!'_

Setelah lapangan sepi, Sasusaku tepar di lapangan. Sasuke geletak di paving sementara Sakura terkulai lemas di tiang bendera. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal, seragamnya banjir keringat. Bentuk mereka kayak orang habis keramas. Ini adalah hukuman terkapok yang pernah mereka dapatkan.

"Hahh..hah..gila...kaki gue mati rasa..hah..hah.." ucap Sasuke ngos-ngosan. Gak ada jawaban, Sasuke melongok ke arah Sakura. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Sakura ambruk ke rumput. Spontan Sasuke langsung ngesot ke tiang bendera,

"Woi, sak! bangun!" kata Sasuke sambil nepuk-nepuk pipi dingin Sakura.

Gak ada jawaban.

"Sak? bangun—astaga! lo Ha-It?!" teriak Sasuke shock ngeliat rok Sakura yang udah banjir jus cabe.

"Pantesan pingsan..." Sasuke melepas Seragamnya dan melingkarkannya di rok Sakura guna nutupin 'jus cabenya'. Untungnya Sasuke make daleman kaos bola, jadi nggak shirtless. Setelah itu ia menggotong (baca : GENDONG) Sakura ala bridal style ke UKS.

 **Sesampainya di UKS...**

"Astaga kalian habis ngapain?! ini Sakura kenapa!" tanya Bu Shizune—penjaga UKS—panik ngeliat Sakura pingsan.

"Habis dihukum lari Bu. nih, dia anu..emm a-anu..." jawab Sasuke sambil ngeletakin Sakura di matras trus nunjuk-nunjuk roknya yang merah. Bu Shizune yang ngeliat langsung ngerti, "Yaudah kamu balik sana!"

Sasuke mengganguk lalu keluar menuju lokernya, ngambil seragam cadangan. Setelah ganti, ia kembali ke kelas yang langsung disambut oleh Bu Anko.

"Sasuke, kenapa terlambat?" tanya Bu Anko sambil terus nulis dipapan.

"Habis dari UKS bu." jawab Sasuke ala kadarnya.

"Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ketempat." Sasuke berjalan pelan ke bangkunya. Shikamaru menggeser pantatnya, teman sebangkunya itu tadi sempat menguasai tempat Sasuke.

"Lo habis ngapain aja sih, Sas?" bisik Shikamaru. Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke ikut-ikutan noleh kebelakang. "Iya tem, lo lama banget baliknya."

"Lo tadi gak liat gue habis dihukum lari?" tanya Sasuke ke Shikamaru.

"Kagak, gue tidur." jawab Shika mengendikkan bahu. Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Lo habis cikimiwan ama Sakura di WC yah?"

Sasuke mendelik,"Tau darimana lo?"

"Udah kesebar disekolah tem, fangirl lo tuh yang ngasih tau."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Hmmm ternyata apa-apa hidupnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Yah, gak heran sih, emang Sasuke banyak banget penguntitnya. Salah satunya adalah Karin. Itu cewek yah, sebelum Sasuke jadian ama Sakura, ke mana-mana selalu ngikut. Sampe Sasuke harus minta tolong Naruto dan Sai sebagai bodyguard ribadi (weh). Gossipnya, si Karin punya dendam kesumat sama Sakura. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir tu cewek berdua sama-sama gak bener sih, bedanya Sakura gak centil ke Sasuke tapi ke cowok lain (lah?). Hmm cinta segi trapesium...

"Hn, gue gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuman si pink itu aja yang ngaco, masa minta benerin tali 'itu' ke gue?"

"Itu?" tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Itu, looh"

Sejenak, Naruto dan Shikamaru terdiam. Setelah mikir bermenit-menit, conectlah mereka berdua dengan Sasuke, "Ooooh itu! Elah tem, wajarlah itu! cewek gue juga kali!" jawab Naruto asal, sementara Shikamaru menatap Naruto jijay. Dia jomblo sih, jadi belum berpengalaman (hiyah hiyah).

"Wajar pala lo!" dengus Sasuke lalu tidur berjamaah dengan Shikamaru. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Sakura, pokoknya nanti pulang Sekolah dia mau jenguk gadis gila-gila-ngangeninnya itu.

######################

 **KRIIIING**

Bel pulang Sekolah mengejutkan Sakura. Dia melek, tapi gak gerak. Hanya memandangi sekeliling ruang UKS yang sepi. Gak perlu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa disini, sebenernya tadi pas digendong Sasuke dia masih setengah sadar.

Sakura bangkit dari dari matras lalu berjalan terseok-seok keluar UKS. Seragam Sasuke masih melilit di pinggangnya. Badannya terasa lemas, jadi dia harus jalan sambil pegangan tembok. Baru aja dia mau belok ke kelas, tiba-tiba di stop sama gerombolan cewek gahar fangirl Sasuke.

"Heh, centil!" panggil seorang cewek berambut merah berkacamata, siapa lagi kalo bukan Karin. Sementara Sakura memasang wajah datar,

"Apa, ganjeng?" jawab Sakura malas. Karin melotot saat Sakura membalasnya dengan sebutan 'ganjeng'.

 **PLAK**

"Sok banget sih lo! ikut gue!" kata Karin kasar setelah menampar Sakura.

 **(a/n : dan, dari sini dimulailah adegan sinetron yang gue racik kedalam fanfic ini)**

Setelah itu mereka menyeret Sakura dengan kasar ke gudang sekolah. Naruto yang gak sengaja lewat terkejut, "Loh? itu kan Sakuranya teme? loh loh, mo diapain tuh?! waah bahaya nih! gue harus kasih tau teme!"

Setelah Naruto pergi, Karin dan gerombolannya kembali melanjutkan aksi mereka.

"Lo sombong banget sih, mentang-mentang anak kepala sekolah?!" ucap karin kasar lalu mendorong sakura ketembok hingga jatuh.

"Gue ga ngerti, ngomong aja to the point." jawab Sakura sambil ngelus punggungnya yang sakit.

 **PLAK PLAK**

Karin kembali menampar Sakura.

"Ga usah pura-pura ga ngerti! dasar sok cakep! Lo bisa kan gak usah cari gara-gara sama dia? Gue tau lo sengaja masuk WC cowok biar dihukum bareng! Asal lo tau ya, Sasuke itu milik bersama! cewek centil kayak lo gak pantes jadi pacar Sasuke!"

Sakura terkekeh, ternyata ini sumber masalahnya?

"Hahaha Sasuke? asal lo tau ya gue emang cakep! dan gue gak pernah deketin, tapi dia duluan yang nembak gue, MAKSA malah!" kata Sakura penuh penekanan di kata 'maksa'.

Karin menatap Sakura tajam. "Mulai detik ini, gue minta lo ngejauhin Sasuke, atau nggak..."

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Atau nggak, apa? lo ngancem gue? HAH! gue gak takut sama cewek iblis yang beraninya keroyokan!"

"Brengsek.." desis Karin.

"Pegang dia!"

Dua orang dari gerombolan Karin langsung memegang Sakura dengan kasar.

 **BUAGH!**

"Ohok!" tendangan Karin di perut Sakura sukses membuatnya muntah darah. Sakura terbatuk-batuk lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Lo...bakalan nyesel setelah ini Kar..uhuk!"

"Gue minta sekali lagi, jauhin Sasuke." ucap Karin tajam, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia bisa aja ngehajar Karin dan gerombolannya, tapi masalahnya sekarang kondisi badannya masih lemas, terlebih lagi dia sedang mengalami siklus bulanan yang memperparah keadaan perutnya.

"Nggak mau dan siapa lo, merintah gue? kenapa gak lo aja yang ngejauhin Sasuke?" tantang Sakura.

Ekspresi Karin berubah murka, tapi kemudian menyeringai setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Oke, kita lihat, siapa yang bakal ngejauhin Sasuke," ucap Karin tersenyum memegang pisau.

######################

Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor. Sejak tadi ia keliling mencari sahabat rambut pantat ayamnya, akhirnya ketemu juga.

"TEM TEM TEM!" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan loker.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke cuek masih sibuk dengan lokernya.

"Tem! gawat tem! lo harus ikut gue!" ujar Naruto menyeret lengan Sasuke.

"Ck, ogah! gue mau ketemu Sakura!" sahut Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto kasar.

"Justru itu tem! Sakura tadi diseret Karin!"

 **BRAK**

Sasuke gak sengaja menutup lokernya kasar lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Makannya tem! buruan lo ikut gue!"

Setelah itu mereka berdua lari menuju gudang sekolah.

######################

"M-mau apa lo?!" pekik Sakura ketika melihat Karin berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa pisau. Karin tersenyum sinis.

"Loh, kenapa? katanya gak takut?" ucap Karin lalu menjambak kasar rambut pink panjang Sakura.

"AW! SAKIT SETAN!" teriak Sakura.

 **PLAK**

"DIAM! masih berani ngelawan lo?! huh, liat aja! setelah ini lo gak bakal sok kecakepan lagi kerana gue bakal ngabisin rambut kebanggaan lo ini!"

Sakura berontak, Karin mulai memotong rambutnya dengan ganas, sesekali menampar pipinya karena umpatan-umpatan yang Sakura keluarkan.

"Sakit! Karin stop!" teriak Sakura masih berusaha berontak.

Helai demi helai rambut Sakura jatuh ke lantai. Karin dan gerombolannya tertawa tidak peduli.

"Rasain! lo emang pantes diginiin!" ucap Karin masih memotong rambut Sakura yang sudah sepunggung.

Sakura berhenti, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat bergerak lagi. Kepalanya pusing berdenyut-denyut. Ia hanya diam menatap bekas-bekas rambutnya yang berserakan dilantai. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya yang sudah lecet.

Sakura terisak, ia merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak, namun disisi lain ia merasa pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Selama ini memang sikapnya tak pernah baik. Ia sadar kalau dirinya selalu meremehkan orang lain, bersifat sombong dan bertingkah kurang ajar. Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hanya cowok itu yang berani menegur dan memarahinya. Awalnya Sakura dongkol dan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke, tapi lama-kelamaan, bersama dengan Sasuke membuat rasa gengsi dan sifat kasarnya berkurang. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk memutuskan Sasuke seperti mantan-mantannya yang dulu. Sakura benar-benar menganggap hubungan mereka dengan serius. Walaupun kadang ia suka melakukan hal gila sekedar untuk mengetes Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu, sejauh mana cowok itu bisa bertahan dengannya.

Air mata Sakura bertambah deras, tiba-tiba saja ia mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke..."_

######################

"Buruan dobe! dimana tempatnya!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus berlari. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dengan cepat. Sekolah mereka ini memang luas, apalagi gudang sekolah berada di gedung yang lain.

"Belok kanan!" jawab Naruto dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

 **Sementara itu gudang sekolah...**

"Hahaha! nangis juga lo akhirnya! dasar cewek—KYAA!" tiba-tiba Karin tersungkur dilantai. Barusan ada yang melempar kepalanya dengan bola basket. Sakura dan gerombolan Karin menoleh ke arah pintu.

Disana, berdirilah Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat sehingga tercetak jelas urat-uratnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura, ia terkejut dengan penampilannya yang babak belur dan berantakan. Rambut Sakura sudah tinggal sebahu.

 **BRAAKK!**

Sasuke meninju tembok gudang yang terbuat dari kayu. Semua cewek—kecuali Sakura—terkejut,

"Siapa diantara kalian yang udah berani nyakitin Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke dengan napas yang terdengar berat. Cewek-cewek itu diam tak berkutik, mereka tak berani menjawab Sasuke.

"JAWAB!" teriak Sasuke.

Spontan, mereka menunjuk Karin yang berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke menghampiri Karin lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Jadi ini ulah lo!"

"B-bukan—"

 **BUAGHH!**

Sasuke meninju pipi kiri Karin, masa bodoh dengan aturan 'cowok gak boleh nyakitin cewek', ia benar-benar marah atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sakura. Sasuke siap meluncurkan tinjunya sekali lagi, namun dihentikan oleh teriakan Sakura,

"Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke mendengus lalu melepaskan Karin yang sudah bonyok.

"Awas sampe lo deketin Sakura lagi!"

Setelah itu Karin dan gerombolannya kabur ke pintu namun dihalangi oleh Naruto beserta Kiba, Lee, Neji dan Sai yang baru datang.

"Kalian ikut gue ke ruang BK!" ujar Naruto selaku ketua OSIS. Ia menyeret Karin dan gerombolannya dengan kasar.

Sementara itu, Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Sakura yang sudah mau ambruk.

"Lo..gakpapa kan..?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok meletakkan Sakura dilantai.

"Lo lama bego!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke dengan kesal. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia lega Sasuke datang.

"Kok lo marahin gue sih?!" tanya Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir deras dengan jari-jarinya, sesekali mengelap ingus Sakura dengan ujung seragamnya.

"Ya gara-gara lo sih! pokoknya ini salah lo!" kata Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa nyalahin gue?! udah stop marahnya! lo tambah jelek tau!"

"Iya gue jelek! gue juga nyebelin dan resek! makannya lo gak usah deket-deket gue lagi! kita putus! cari aja cewek lain yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik daripada gue!" sahut Sakura ketus sambil mendorong badan Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ia kemudian mendekat kembali lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sakura,

"Sakura, liat gue."

"Apaan, sih!" Sakura kembali menepis tangan Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengerin dulu,"

Sakura akhirnya diam menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang sudah sembab.

"Lo emang jelek." mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke menyebut dirinya 'jelek'.

"Lo emang resek dan nyebelin. Lo sering nyusahin hidup gue dengan melakukan hal-hal gila. Lo juga kurang ajar dan selalu menyeret gue dalam masalah. Otak gue juga mendidih tiap kali ngomong sama lo."

Sakura diam menunduk, ia menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah siap mengalir lagi. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar...

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membelalak. Sasuke baru saja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura menegang, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya..., Sakura terlonjak hingga membentur tembok. Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sobek dengan ibu jari.

"Tapi walaupun gitu, gue tetep sayang sama lo, dan sayang gue ke lo itu gak butuh alasan." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bengong, otaknya masih memproses dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan menjentikkan jarinya di wajah Sakura.

"Hoi! nggak ada ekspresi yang lebih bagus?" tanya Sasuke heran lalu menjentikkan jarinya kembali.

"H-hah? gue mimpi ya? "tanya Sakura sambil nyubit-nyubit pipinya.

"Etdah, ni cewek baru gue cium aja langsung bengong. Gimana ntar kalo gue lamar, pingsan kali ya?"

Sakura yang sudah sadar terkekeh lalu memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Dasar tai ayam." ujar Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hendak menciumnya kembali tapi—

 **BRAAKK!**

"HEH YEY BERDUA! NGAPAIN LAGI KALIAN?! GAK CUKUP HUKUMAN TADI SIANG?!"

.

.

"Mampus..."

.

 **Sementara END dulu**

* * *

 **AMBOIIIII AKHIRNYA SLESE JUGA NI FANFIC #salto**

 **YEHAAA KU SENANG LALALA~**

 **Wkwkwk lumayan panjang chap terakhir ini, capeklah gw nulisnya. Kalau diliat dari chapter 1 emang sepertinya keliatan banget perubahannya. Hmm mungkin pan kapan bakal gw edit chap sebelumnya, tapi untuk sekarang nggak dulu deh, biarin aja. Namanya juga latihan, apalagi ni fanfic pertama, jadi pasti masih ecekepret lah.**

 **OH IYA WKWKWKWK, buat kalian yang gak ngerti arti** **CIKIMIWAN** **hohoho silahkan bayangkan sendiri ya :D yahaha**

 **Disini emang sifat Sasusaku gw balik, si Sasuke yang cerewet sedangkan Sakuranya gw bikin masa bodoh. OOC nya kebangetan emang wkwk namanya juga fanfic,**

 **'unleash your imagination'**

 **Mungkin kalo sempet lagi bakal gw kasih sequel atau mungkin malah tambahan chapter dengan masalah yang baru, ntah selingkuh, orang ketiga, nikah muda, atau malah ada yang mati~**

 **So, gimana der? (reader) silahkan tumpahkan semuanya ke kolom review, gw terima dengan lapang dada #ciacia**

 **Oke, stop ngebacot**

 **Terima kasih kepada**

 **ohshyn76, RAN UCHIDA,Blueeyes Pinkerest, Lin Xiao Li, water molen, Sa' adah337, PantatAyam BerJidatLebar, 1, RinoaHnna, guest dan para silent reader yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.**


End file.
